College
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Ashley only decided to go to UCLA because her father wanted her to before he died. She thought it would be a good place to score chicks, but one thing stands in her way of doing that: her blonde-haired, blue-eyed roommate.
1. Chapter 1

I got off of the car and walked onto campus. I wasn't sure that I wanted to be here. I was only here because I promised my dad I would go to college before he died. The good news was I wasn't alone. I had my sister Kyla and my best friend/former boyfriend/almost baby daddy/her boyfriend Aiden with me. It was the college of University of California Los Angeles.

"Are you sure that you don't want to be roommates?" I asked Kyla.

"Definitely. We nearly killed each other just from sharing a house." She pointed out. "We probably would if we had to share a room."

"Ash, it's going to be fine." Aiden declared.

"I just don't like the idea of rooming with some random chick." I responded.

"Well she's probably not going to be a psycho killer." Kyla joked. "Seriously, Ashley, this is a great opportunity for to make friends."

"I have you guys." I pointed out.

"You need more than just us, especially so you don't have to be the third wheel whenever we go on dates." My sister persisted. "Who knows, maybe you will meet the love of your life at college. It's a big school there has to be somebody for you here."

"I'm going to go check in now." I stated as I walked away from them. I went to the desk and found the girl that was in charge. She was a hot brunette. "Hi, my name is Ashley Davies and I was told that I was staying on this floor."

She looked through her books, before stopping on what I assumed was my name.

"Here you are." She declared. "Ashley Davies. Welcome to Sproul Hall. I'm your RA Sasha Miller. If you need anything, just let me know. I live right down the hall."

"Can I just have my key?" I asked.

"We're having a floor party tonight in the lobby. You should come and your Bruin pride." She suggested as she handed the metal object to me.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to do that." I declared disinterestedly before I took the key and left. I walked down the hallway before stopping at room 534. The door was blank, subverting my expectations that there would be names on it. It meant that I was totally in the dark as to who my roommate was. I just hoped that she was not fat and gross.

I set up my stuff, including my dresser, makeup drawer, bed, TV, and computer. It was at that time that I got a call from my _wonderful _mother Christine Davies.

"Hello, Mother." I answered with fake perkiness.

"How's school?" She asked. "Do you need me to get you anything? Have you met your roommate?"

"I just got here, but it's okay." I responded. "I'm fine and I've haven't met her yet. She's not here. Now I need to go because I was going to get in the shower."

I went to the bathroom after grabbing my supplies and a towel. Once I was done, I walked back into the room, dressed in the towel. I opened the door and found that it was no longer empty. There was now a blonde girl with blue eyes setting her stuff up, until she noticed me.

"Hi." I greeted her awkwardly with a blush on my face. "I'm Ashley."

"Spencer." She replied. I wasn't sure exactly what I should do, but I decided to go over and shake her hand. She took it and shook it slowly and awkwardly. "You know it might be a good idea for you to put some clothes on."

"Yeah that wouldn't hurt." I agreed before I went over to my dresser and pulled out a blue minidress along with a black bra and panties. "You know it would be easier if you weren't looking at me."

"Sorry." She apologized before she looked away. I didn't want to flirt with my roommate, because A: I wasn't even sure if she liked girls, and B: having a relationship with someone that you're living with could turn out very badly. I noticed that she had gone back to making her bed. I definitely didn't get put with an ugly girl. I couldn't help but notice that she had a great ass.

"So do you live around here?" I asked her once I was finished dressing.

"No, I'm actually from Ohio." She replied. "My mom's a doctor and my dad is a social worker. What do your parents do?"

"My mom doesn't really have a job." I explained. "She technically owns a clothing store, but she doesn't do much with it."

"What does your dad do?" She asked curiously.

"He was in a band: Purple Venom." I answered.

"But that's the band where the singer…oh my god, I'm sorry." She declared before she walked over and hugged me.

"Maybe we should set some boundaries about personal space." I suggested. "I don't want you to touch my stuff, especially my laptop."

"Okay, I just want us to be friends." She stated. "I don't want to do anything to upset you."

"So I take it this place is a lot different from Ohio." I declared.

"Yeah, it's not as hot here as I thought it would be." She admitted.

"That's because of the Mediterranean climate." I explained. "You're not going to be seeing any snow here and we don't get a lot of rain either."

"Maybe you could show me around some time." She replied. "We have a few days before classes start."

"I'm going to meet me sister and my best friend for lunch tonight." I told her. "Maybe you could come with."

"Well I have to go do a few things, but I might be able to make it." She declared. "Do you need me to get you anything from the store?"

"I guess you could get some coffee." I responded, even though I wasn't sure if we were aloud to have a coffee pot in our room or not.

"Do you have a coffee pot?" She questioned.

"I do, but I'm not sure if I can use it in here." I explained to her.

"Well there's always the kitchen." She suggested. "So coffee, anything else?"

"No, I think I'm good." I stated.

"So do you want my number?" She asked.

"What?" I responded in confusion. Was she flirting with me?

"You know in case you ever need to contact me." She clarified.

"Oh, yeah, sure." I declared as I took out my phone and handed it to her. She did the same and gave hers to me before I started to put my number in and handed it back to her.

"Ash Baby?" She questioned with a smile.

"Sorry…that's what I usually put when girls ask me for my number." I apologized with a blush. "You can change it if you want."

"No, I think I like it." She remarked. "I'm going to call you that from now on. See you, Ash Baby."

I was definitely confused on whether she was into me or not, but one thing that I did know was that college didn't seem so bad so far. I was definitely looking forward to this year.

So Ashley and Spencer are roommates. That might make things complicated. How will they deal with the awkward situations and is Spencer into Ashley? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I prepared for my dinner with Kyla and Aiden. Spencer wasn't back yet and I didn't know if I could wait for her any longer. I had to get going because I didn't want to keep them waiting. Maybe I would see her again at the dorm party. I headed to the restaurant and found that they were already there, along with a girl with dark brown hair with bangs.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was waiting to see if my roommate wanted to come." I apologized. "So it looks like you decided to invite yours. I'm Ashley."

"Carmen." The brunette replied as she shook my hand.

"So what's your roommate like?" Kyla asked me.

"I haven't really got to know her much." I admitted. "Her name's Spencer and she's from Ohio. She may or may not have been flirting with me."

"Well are you gay?" Carmen asked bluntly.

"I'm not into labels." I answered.

"And that means what exactly?" Carmen replied.

"It means it's none of your damn business." I snapped. The three of them then looked at me in surprise. "Sorry."

"Let's talk about something else?" Kyla suggested. "So how's your room? Is it big enough for you?"

"It's a dorm room: it's not big enough for two people." I pointed out. "But so far, Spencer seems nice and she even offered to get me coffee."

"Well you really should try to get her know her." Kyla suggested. "Who knows, maybe she's the one."

"I don't believe that there is such a thing as the one." I stated. "If there was, I'd probably be with Aiden right now and we'd have a happy life with our kid."

"You have a kid?" Carmen asked in surprise.

"No, we lost it." Aiden explained. "She had a miscarriage and then we broke up."

"Oh, wow, you have had a tough life." Carmen noted. "Kyla already told me how you lost your dad not that long ago."

I supposed that if I told Spencer, Kyla had the right to tell her roommate.

"So how about we all go around saying our majors?" Carmen suggested. I couldn't help but notice that she was surprisingly personable. "I am an Art major."

"I'm a Fashion Design major." Kyla replied. She had been going back and forth and it looked like she had made her choice, barring that she doesn't go back to the other one.

"I haven't really decided on a major." Aiden replied. "I don't know if I'm going to graduate. It would probably just be easiest to say that I'm a basketball major."

"As for me, I am a Music major." I answered.

"Do you know what Spencer's major is?" Kyla asked curiously.

"No." I replied before I turned to Aiden. "So did you invite your roommate to come?"

"He was busy at the gym." Aiden told us.

"Well I would like to meet him sometime to make sure that my best friend is being taken care of." I stated with a laugh.

"Then you have to let me meet Spencer." Aiden bargained.

"I'd have to see when she is available." I responded.

After dinner, I went back to my room to see that I had a missed call from Spencer. She was in the room, so I decided not to call her.

"There you are." She replied. "I called you, but you didn't answer. I was a little late getting back."

"I just couldn't wait any longer." I explained. "I hope that you got something to eat."

"Yeah I did." She answered. "So I got Dunkin' Donuts coffee because didn't say what kind you like."

"I probably should have been more specific." I declared. "So what is your major anyway?"

"Pre-Med." She replied. "I want to be a doctor like my mom."

"You're going to be here for a long time." I pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm going to make some awesome money." She argued.

"I can't argue with that." I responded. "I'll probably make more than you though."

"How about we make a better that in 10 years, whoever has more money has to buy the other one dinner." She suggested as she took a seat on her bed.

"That sounds like the winner is really losing." I pointed out. "Besides, I'm probably not going to remember something like that 10 years from now. So were you going to this floor party tonight? It sounds like it's going to be lame."

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"It's a party with no booze." I pointed out. "By definition, it's lame."

"It doesn't have to be lame. It's probably a great place to meet people and you don't have to leave the building to go to it." She reasoned. "I know that I was going to check it out."

"Well maybe you can tell me how it goes." I declared.

"Are you really not going to come?" She asked. "What better thing could you have to do?"

"Maybe I'll try to find a real party." I suggested. I wasn't sure how likely that would be. In high school, I wasn't exactly one of the popular kids. Pretty much everyone but Kyla and Aiden hated me to be honest.

"Okay suit yourself." She stated.

I decided that I probably needed to go to the bookstore and purchase books. Then I remembered that it was 8:00 and the bookstore was closed. I would have to wait until tomorrow. I basically had no idea what to do for the rest of the night. They were showing some movie in the student union building, but it probably sucked. I hadn't seen it during the summer and I wasn't particularly interested in seeing it now."

Around 9:00, I noticed Spencer was getting changed.

"Can I get some privacy?" She questioned, imitating me from before.

"You know we're likely going to be changing in front of each other a lot." I told her. "It would probably just be best to get the awkwardness out of the way now."

"Okay then put this on." She replied as she threw a purple dress at me.

"Why would I do that?" I challenged.

"Well you want to get the awkwardness out of the way, so you might as well change too." She reasoned.

"Curse you and your logic." I replied as I stood up and began to undress. I still was able to see that she had a nice pair of tits in her little red bra. There were definitely worse people that I could be rooming with. I then stood there in my underwear. "You wanna take it all in?"

"Nope." She replied as I heard her phone snap. "But I think I'm going to make this picture my new wallpaper."

"Hey, I didn't say that you could take pictures." I remarked as I lunged at her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked as she hung onto her phone tightly.

"I'm going to steal that phone from you and get you to delete it." I declared.

"I'd like to see you do that." She taunted.

I decided to run after her and pushed her onto top of her bed before getting on it, pinning her in the process.

"Now give me the phone." I ordered.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" She remarked. I didn't really have an answered for that.

"Just give it to me." I responded.

"Well I know what I'm gonna do." She stated as she pressed her lips against mine. I confused for a moment and she used the distraction to push me against the wall and get off of the bed. "Now I need to finish getting dressed because I have a party to get to."

Now I knew that Spencer was definitely something else. I put the dress on and sat in the room and I tried to figure out what I was going to do. I still didn't want to go to the party, but I didn't know what I was going to do. I supposed that I could watch some Netflix. I wanted to watch _The Vampire Diaries._ I seriously didn't know why Elena bothered with one the two brothers when she could have someone like Caroline. Sure she could be annoyingly perky at times, but she was a total babe and Elena was definitely missing out. She was even a vampire like the other two.

I decided to go outside to this place on campus that sold late night food. I wanted to get some pizza, even though I was pretty sure that they had it at the party. I just didn't want to be around all of those people. I headed to the place and grabbed myself a slice of pepperoni. It wasn't that busy and I really wasn't afraid to walk back since I had both pepper spray and a knife in my purse. As long as no one touched me, no one was going to get hurt. I devoured my pizza and then began to walk back to my dorm.

I decided to walk by the party on my way back and noticed that Spencer wasn't there. She must have left because it was lame. I did feel like I needed something to drink so I grabbed myself a soda. I began to drink as I walked down the hall. I began to hum a song to myself. I needed to make sure to write the melody down as soon as I got to the room. I had even brought my guitar with me, but I'd have to see when Spencer was okay with me playing it.

When I got to the room, I couldn't help but notice that there was a bra on the door. I found that a little weird. I took it off before I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw. Spencer was naked on top of an equally naked girl. I just stood there like a deer in the headlights, not sure what to do.

So Ashley learned that it's usually a good idea to knock. You can see that she and Spencer are getting along nicely. Also Carmen made an appearance and Aiden is majoring in basketball. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

So my first thought was we needed to set up some ground rules about sex in the room. I made a sound. I wasn't entirely sure what it was. I knew I would definitely have to fight the urge to masturbate to what I was seeing. I knew that there were both staring at me. I assumed that they had heard the sound.

"Ashley…" Spencer replied nervously. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Well I'm gonna go." The girl replied as she began to get dressed.

"Kelly, wait…" Spencer told her, but she quickly pushed past me and went out the door. Spencer glared at me. "Did you not see the bra on the door?"

"How was I supposed to know that it meant that you were having sex?" I questioned. "I also can't believe that you brought a girl in here to have sex on the first night."

"That's what people do in college." She pointed out.

"Look we need to set some ground rules when it comes to sex." I stated. "We should probably set up some ground rules in general. I don't want to go through this semester with us hating each other. I guess I'm sorry for interrupting."

"I think I'm going to make a do not disturb sign." Spencer declared. "Ugh, I'm still horny since I didn't get a chance to have an orgasm."

"That wasn't exactly something that I needed to know." I told her. "So are you gonna put some clothes on?"

"Why do you like what you see?" She asked. She really must have been horny.

"Something tells me that us having sex with each other wouldn't be a very good idea." I remarked.

"Why not? It doesn't have to mean anything. She could simply be friends with benefits." She suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that always ends with someone falling in love." I explained. That would definitely make things weird.

"It would take a lot more than someone being good in bed for me to fall in love with them." She stated. "All I'm asking for is some no strings attached sex."

"Have you ever seen _No Strings Attached?" _ I questioned.

"No, my mom wouldn't let me." She answered. "But there will no falling in love."

"I think that this is a bad idea." I told her. "But you're going to have to help me out of these clothes if you want me."

She smiled and began to undress me. Fifteen minutes later, we were both lying on top of her bed.

"Wow." She commented. "You've been doing this a while, haven't you?"

"I've had sex with my fair share of women." I replied. "You know sometimes I've thought about getting some of the scratches tattooed over. I bet that would make a person uncomfortable."

"I don't know if there's anything that could make a tattoo artist uncomfortable." She countered as she rubbed my breast. "Well maybe except having to do a tattoo on a guy's wang. I couldn't think of a reason for a guy to get one there."

"There are some strange people out there." I responded. "So I noticed that you don't have any tattoos."

"Yeah, conservative Christian family wouldn't let me, not even Christian ones." She remarked.

"Well you could get one now that you're out here." I pointed out.

"Why? Are you attracted to girls with tats?" She teased.

"Maybe I am." I replied before I got out of bed. "You know I think that we should sleep in our own beds. Sharing a bed is too couply."

"Okay, I can agree with that." She said. "I need to go brush my teeth, but I don't want to put any clothes on to do it."

"You don't have to put everything on, but you probably need some underwear." I suggested. I couldn't help but wonder if the bathroom was going to be a big turn on. "I still don't think that this is going to work."

"You're worrying too much." Spencer declared as she put on a nightgown. At least it wasn't see-through.

After she left, I considered that it took me about 8 hours to start a sexual relationship with my roommate. I didn't really want to tell Kyla about it. I decided that I didn't want to sleep naked, so I put on some underwear and got into my own bed.

In the morning, I was woken up by someone rubbing me. I moaned as my eyes opened to see Spencer on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I wanted to get breakfast together since I missed out on the chance at dinner." She explained.

"And you had to get on top of me to do this?" I questioned.

"Yes because sexuality is a good way to motivate people." She explained.

"That must mean that you want to be a porn director." I quipped.

"Come on. Get dressed." She ordered. "I'm going to take a shower and when I come back, I want you to be ready to go."

I couldn't help but wonder how she was so peppy on a Saturday morning. I then noticed that my coffee pot was on. Okay, that made sense. I decided to help myself to a cup. I probably did need to set some ground rules about using my stuff without asking me first. We probably just needed some ground rules to begin with.

I decided to wear the UCLA tank top that my mom bought me along with a denim miniskirt. While I realized that I basically had freshman stamped on my face, I didn't want to spend three hours looking for an outfit. Right as I finished dressing myself, Spencer walked in wearing a towel.

"I see that you got dressed." She stated.

"I see that you used my coffee pot without asking me." I countered.

"I need coffee in the morning when I get up and you had some right here." She declared as she went into her closet. She ended up in a green minidress. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that you didn't ask me." I told her. "Where are we going for breakfast anyway?"

"Waffle House." She responded. "I'm driving."

"Are you sure that I want to ride in your car?" I asked.

"Yes, because my car has a lot of space in it." She explained.

"So does a Hummer, but that doesn't mean that I want to ride in one." I replied.

"Well if you agree to ride with me, I will buy." She offered. "If you want to buy, you can."

"I'm not someone to turn down a free meal." I remarked. "But FYI if your car sucks, I'm walking back."

"I'd like to see that." She responded before we went outside.

Her car was a 2008 Honda CRV. It had a good deal of space and it also wasn't too bad to ride in. It wasn't anything compared to my convertible. Of course, you can't really drive a convertible in Ohio. Well I supposed that you could, but you could only get the full effect maybe three months a year. It seemed like a waste of a convertible.

"So what's the deal with this plan of yours?" I remarked.

"It's simple. We're not in a relationship, so we can have sex with whoever we want." She explained. "But most we would have sex with each other. You know you really know how to make a girl scream."

"You do want to direct porn, don't you?" I asked.

"I'd rather do something on HBO." She replied.

"That's not much different from porn." I said.

"It's very different in that it has a story and the sex is not the main aspect." Spencer explained. "Not to mention, I can win awards for it."

"You can win awards for porn too." I commented.

Breakfast was delicious and we didn't even talk about sex during it. I imagined that it was going to be an interesting semester.

On Monday morning, I headed to my first class. Aiden was in it, even though he probably wouldn't use anything that we were learning. I wouldn't use it either. Just because I wanted to be a rock star didn't mean that I needed to know anything rocks, but it was either that or Biology and I didn't want to cut up any animals, so rocks it was.

"So how was your weekend?" He asked me.

"I really got to know my roommate." I replied.

"Did you have sex with her?" Aiden responded.

"There are other ways to get to know someone other than by having sex with them." I remarked.

"But did you?" He asked again.

"Maybe, but we're not going to be in a relationship." I stated. "At least that's what she says."

"Hasn't she seen _No Strings Attached?_" He asked.

"No." I answered. I then remembered that she was a Pre-med, so all of that stuff about directing was probably just her playing along with my teasing, or maybe she was minoring in film.

"Well I just think that you're treading dangerous waters by doing this." He commented.

"I know." I responded. "Trust me. I know."

So Spencer wants to be friends with benefits, but Ashley's not so sure. How will the arrangement...oh you know that they're going to fall in love, but the only question is when. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
